


Bitty B. Stories

by Thing_with_two_legs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Fluff, Help, I don't know what I'm doing, Reader-Insert, Short Stories, Underswap Sans, baby blue - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_with_two_legs/pseuds/Thing_with_two_legs
Summary: A collection of stories about multiple kinds of bitty's and their owners.





	Bitty B. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> .... just Keep in mind this is my first story plez.

Chapter 1: Case of the Blues.

A groan escapes you as your body collapses across the couch, bag landing beside you. You'd just gotten home from a long day of work at the restaurant and been waiting desperately to crash. Finally, you can press your face into the familiar smushy cushions, and feel your own breath swirl around your face as you do so.

Your mind wonders over the past eight hours, and a muffled sigh escapes you. Screw all the difficult customers, you hoped their day was less than satisfactory.  
Seriously, what kind of sick enjoyment did they get from acting like an ass? You huffed at the thought, so dumb. 

Calm down (Y/n), breath, that's all over now.  
In the safety of your own apartment, you no longer had to fake waiter pleasantries, and its delightful. Now was the time to stretch out, relax, and take a long overdue nap.

As you were starting to get comfortable and drift off, two sets of running feet start pounding down the hallway.  
Destination your location.

"Hark, what sound from yonder living room breaks?"  
Loud cry's of "(Y/n) is home! (Y/n) is home!" Gave all the warning you need before two weights crash land in the middle of your back. 

You giggle into the cushion. "Perfect ten," you thought, as your companions demanded you "stop being so lazy and great them."  
Turning your head, you came face to face with two sets of star-eyed bitties. 

"Cobalt, Zaffre, how was your day," you mumble, as if you hadn't been face first in the luxurious cushions a second ago.  
Cobalt giggles at your antics, so easily amused, but of course Zaffre wasn't having it.

"I'll tell you, but you'd better stay awake for it (Y/n). Don't you dare fall asleep like last time," he demands, hands on his hips.

"Awww, such a difficult request, I don't know if I can handle it," you whimper, placing the back of your hand on your forehead.  
Cobalt covers his mouth, stifling his amusement. He didn't want to upset Zaffre by encouraging you.  
Said bitty was radiating disapproval, but it quickly faded.  
"It can wait I guess.....if you are indeed that tired from working."

You frown, aw man he's so disappointed. Your poor soft heart can't take it.  
Carefully reaching over to rub your thumb across his head, you smile apologetically.

"I'm just teasing Zaf. Sure I'm tired, but I can always stay awake for your glorious tales, I have to get up to make supper in a few minutes anyway, right?" 

Both baby blues look up at you all the sudden.  
"Are you sure?" Zaffre asks.  
"We don't want to pressure you if you're too stressed," Cobalt softly, adds. 

Their concern for your well being makes you smile.

"I'm sure guys," you encourage, offering a hand to them. 

They carefully climb on, and once they're succure, you maneuver yourself onto your back. With great care, you lay them on your chest, and they quickly make themselves comfortable. 

"Alright my dudes, what did we do today?" 

Cobalt and Zaffre grew excited, again, as they animatedly recount today's adventure.

You eyes slowly slipped closed, as you listened to their late night epic that included such adventures as....  
Climbing under furniture to find the treasurers cavern of forgotten objects. Surfing the static waves of the electric run tv. An attempt to clean the bewitched coffee table of eternal clutter, a task no man dare take. Scaling mount dresserest to reclaim what was left of last nights abandon munchies. Greatest plot for a best selling novel if you'd ever heard one.  
With a thoughtful hum, you opened your eyes to look at them as they ended the retelling of their great journey.

"Great story guys, ten out of ten, would stay awake through again," you praise them. They smile, beaming at you.  
"However," you add, "climbing the dresser is still breaking house rules, and you know it."

Both of them freeze, eyes darting from you, then too each other.

"We were being careful," Zaffre tried to justify.  
"We just wanted the snacks," Cobalt fidgetted with a piece of your shirt fabric to avoid eye contact.

"What about the apple slices in the fridge?" 

"Those aren't the good snacks," Zaffre pouted, crossing his arms.

You managed to hide your amusement with another thoughtful hum.  
"I don't think that justifies it guys," you sigh. Watching the two Bitties eye both you and each other nervously.  
"Considering this is the third time it's happened, I think you both need to be punished..."

"From the tickle monster!"  
The room came alive with shrieks and squeals as the two bitties tried to dodge your wiggly didgets.  
But the tickle monster always wins.  
You relented after a couple of moments, knowing how overboard they get when hyped up. It was all too easy for their excitement to reach a point where someone breaks something. you may or may not be included in that list of someone's.

 

Okay, it's mostly you.

 

"So... what have we learned?" You tease.

"I defy you tickle beast!"

You snorted, "fare enough."

After Cobalt's giggle fit and Zaffre's bold japing, you all begin a slow powerdown.

But unfortunately, being the 'responsible one,' you had to interrupt the peace.

"In all seriousness though, You both need to stop climbing the dresser. You do understand why I don't want you up there, right?"

Exchanging glances, something they did often, both baby blues tilt their heads.  
"Because... you said so?" Zaffre offered.

You shake your head.  
"I'm worried you might fall," 

"What would you do?" You finally ask, looking down at the two of them.  
"If I wasn't home and one of you hurt yourselves?"

Zaffre looks down at his legs quietly, before placing a hand under his chin in thought.  
"Check for injuries and wait for you to get home?" Cobalt asked, his voice soft.

You frowned a bit, "that'd be a rather long time to sit and wait for help wouldn't it?"

The two nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, (y/n)," Co apologized, followed almost immediately by Zaffre. Each looking ashamed and near tears.

Such pouty faces! They were going to be the death of you.  
" 's alright guys, I just want you to be more careful please. I don't know what I'd do if something happened and I wasn't able to help you in time, you know?" you rub the back of your head, your protective nature making you feel a bit sheepish. Immediately, two pairs of tiny skeletal arms are around your face, hugging you as tight as they can manage.  
Ah there's your regular ol' sweethearts. 

The three of you stayed like that for a while, and that was fine by you.  
After a day like this, you'd be perfectly content to snuggle lazily on the couch all night.

"(Y/n), you need to make supper," you felt a hand prod your cheek repeatedly. 

You groan, "uuuuuuuuugh, but I'm already asleep."

Peels of laughter and aggravated shouting, follow your drowsy remark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did it, I finally wrote a thing. I'm basically just going to be posting short stories with no planning on here. I need the practise.


End file.
